deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deidara vs. Solf J. Kimblee
Deidara vs. Solf J. Kimblee is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Deidara from the Naruto series and Solf J. Kimblee from the Fullmetal Alchemist series. Cover art provided by Venage237. Interlude Wiz: Everybody likes fireworks. But things get messy when that love borders on multiple mass slaughter. Boomstick: And two examples are these psychopathic killers who are guaranteed to blow your mind, and the rest of ya! Wiz: Solf J. Kimblee, Amestris's Crimson Alchemist. Boomstick: And Deidara, the Akatsuki's Artist of a Single Moment. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons and skills and find out who would win this explosive Death Battle? Deidara Wiz: Born in the Hidden Stone Village in the Land of Stone, Deidara was originally a student of the Third Tsuchikage Onoki and was member of the Demolision Corps due to possessing the ability to use Explosion Style attacks. But Deidara is also a sculptor on the side, his obsession to improve his talents leading him to steal a scroll detailing a forbidden jutsu that allows user to imbue his chakra nature into substances. The result is Deidara cutting his ties to his homeland while becoming the world's second fully functioning homicidal artist. :Deidara: The art I created with clay that I make myself. It can also explode! And when it does, it makes its existence more sublime. And that's when it finally becomes true art. Because art...is an explosion!! Boomstick: Deidara became a terrorist for hire for insurgents in various countries, attracting the Akatsuki's attention. Though Deidara was not interested, he ends up being drafted by Itachi rigging their match. :Deidara: You're much better than I expected. However...clay centipede coils around Itachi This is the end of you, hmm! :Itachi: Before you do anything, you should take a look at yourself. :realizes he is the one constricted by his centipede bomb. :Deidara: Genjutsu! Since when... :he calls his centipede off, Deidara looks up to see Itachi on the hole in the room caused by one of his bombs earlier in the fight. :Itachi: You have lost this fight :yells in a fit of rage after falling to his knees in utter defeat. Wiz: Deidara joins the Akatsuki, bearing a grudge against Itachi since for his Sharingan outshining his form of art which motivated him to improve himself further. Deidara is partnered to senior member and fellow artisan Sasori, the two having some respect for each other but have opposing notions on what true art is. :Sasori: Art is something captured and preserved, left for posterity. Art is eternal beauty! :Deidara: Eternal beauty... is art? Don't get me wrong; as a fellow artist, I respect your point of view. However, art to me is quick and fleeting. :Sasori: What did you say? Apparently you don't know what constitutes true art. :Deidara: That would be you, my friend. :Sasori: Nonsense. Eternal Beauty is what constitutes real art. :Deidara: Don't be absurd. True art lasts a moment. Wiz: Regardless of their conflicting ideals, they two can collaborate masterpieces since as their attack on the Hidden Sand Village with Deidara taking on the task of personally capturing Gaara as part of the Akatsuki's plan to acquire the one Tail Shukaku and then the Three Tails. In between the two missions, Sasori gets killed off and Deidara ends up being partnered with who turns out to be the true leader of the Akatsuki. Boomstick: But that guy deliberately acts like a total idiot just to tick Deidara off. :Deidara: If you're a member of the Akatsuki, being cool means not being such a big mouth. In a word, cool equals art. Anyway, in the passionate instant when you begin to feel the cool feelings of art--'' :''Tobi: Senpai, you seem to be the big mouth right now... Hahaha! '' :[Seconds later Tobi is pelted with explosives.'' Wiz: As a ninja, Deidara possess two Chakra Natures: Earth-Style and Lightning-Style. These two Chakra Natures together form his family's Kekkai Genkai: The Explosion Style. After acquiring the forbidden jutsu from his village that allows an chakra infusion in objects with mouths on the user's hands, Deidara combined it with his passion for art to produce his signature Explosive Clay. :mouthed-hand chewing up a bit of clay from his bag and then splitting it out like gum. Boomstick: After hand-splitting his clay, Deidara molds it into a clay sculpture that comes to life to serve Deidara's needs. The only downside is that Deidara needs to replenish his supply of clay while explosives can be defused by one with Lightning-Style Chakra Nature. Wiz: The most basic and versatile variation is C-1, animated dolls usually made in the form of small birds or hopping insects that are his usual means of attack. While he usually ride an enlarged version of his C-1 Bird, Deidara can also ride on his C2 Dragon, which can spits out homing clay figures and clay mines. Boomstick: Then we got the big bombs. The first being C3, a large scale bomb with enough power to destroy multiple city blocks in the form of a humanoid statue that Deidara drops on targets from above. Wiz: And then there is C4 Garuda, an explosive that Deidara created to counter Dojustsu user like the Uchihas. It manifests in the form of a self-sculpture that ruptures into a cloud of microscopic bombs that the opponent breathes it, destroying the opponent at a cellular level by detonating in the bloodstream. But when that fails, Deidara uses his strongest explosive: C0 Ultimate Art. This is a last resort attack that kills Deidara while everything is consumed within a blast that covers more than ten kilometers. Boomstick: Combined with his intelligence, speed, and ability to keep going after losing his arms, Deidara it an opponent not to be underestimated. :Deidara: Art is an Explosion, hmm. TALLY RESULTS *Attack Potency and speed: Able to move at around Mach 10, the destructive potency of Deidara's explosives vary from Building-level to City level. *Strength: Able to lift anything weighing 5000 kg. * Durability: He can endure damage that could wipe out a city block. * Stamina: High * Range: Depends on his bombs: Several dozen meters with C1 and C2, 1 km with C3, higher with Garuda C4, possibly 5 km with Suicide Bombing Clone, 10 km with C0 * Intelligence: Very high * Weaknesses: His bombs, his strongest explosives having a longer charge time, can be disabled with electric attacks. * Rank: Ranges from Superhuman (8-C) to Nuke (7-B) Solf J. Kimblee :of Kimblee attacking during the Ishval Massacre. Boomstick: Known by his title Crimson Alchemist, Kimblee is a State Alchemist of Ametris who is infamously known for explosives. But after the war against the nation of Ishval, though it was actually an act of pure genocide that is later revealed to be orchestrated by an enforcer of the power behind Furhrer King Bradley, Kimblee ends up being sent to Central City prison for slaughtering a few commanding officers who wanted to relieve him of his state-issued Philosopher's Stone. :Kimblee laugh: I think you've got me all wrong. My motives aren't so sophisticated as "revenge" or "honor" or any of that... The reason I killed all of those men.....was because I could. It's that simple. Wiz: Despite being a complete sociopath, Kimblee's skills made him an ideal asset for the Homunculi as King Bradley gives him an early release in return for his assistance. :Kimblee: So the Fuehrer himself has come to see me. I'm flattered. :King Bradley: I have an assignment for you, A secret one. Wiz: With a Philosopher's Stone and a quartet of chimeras, Kimblee was given the task to hunt down Scar and Dr. Marcoh. But Kimblee realized too late that Scar is the man whose entire family he personally slain. :Scar: So it is you. The Crimson Alchemist. :Kimblee: Who the hell? Oh, now I remember. That scar is definitely my handiwork. I thought I got your arm. Boomstick: When Scar and Marcoh fled north to Briggs, arranging Winry Rockwell to arrive to the fort as insurance, Kimblee used the Fuhrer's extortion on the Elric brothers to force their assistance in both the capture of his quarry and completing the final marker needed for the Promised Day. Despite setbacks, with Elrics and Winry escaping with his chimera and Scar's group, Kimblee used the Drachman army to complete Father's Country-Wide Transmutation Circle before heading to Central City to see which side would win: the people of Ametris or the Homunculi. Wiz: As an alchemist, Kimblee uses the transmutation circles on his hands to create an imbalance of energy after clapping his hands together. While he normally uses it to create mid-range explosions, Kimblee can also use his alchemy to shifts the atomic and molecular composition within an object and convert it into a bomb. Kimblee reserves this technique to human victims, the damage ranging from scarring to total obliteration with great enough force to damage buildings. :Kimblee: (touching a State Military building wall) Hmm... looks like I'll need some more sulfur. (clotheslines a passing soldier, slamming him to the wall) That'll do! (the soldier explodes, destroying the wall.) Wiz: A philosopher among psychopaths, able to manipulate others, Kimblee is a gentleman who is openly amoral and can get extremely sadistic if needed. He considers his explosions of the highest aesthetic and aims to make them as "beautiful" as possible everyway that includes sound, the explosion's reach and the resulting death toll. :Kimblee: Ah... what a beautiful sound. It doesn't get any better than that. I can feel it deep in my bones, like a part of me I never noticed before. That sound is an extension of my being. Wiz: An inquisitive and apathetic observer of human nature, Kimblee follows the ideals that only the strong can survive and sides with what he sees as the superior form of life to see if it can live up to his personal expectations. But this also gives Kimblee a nihilistic outlook on humans, himself included, where he sees them to mean ultimately nothing in the big picture. :Kimblee: If you think about it, we are not that special. Not you, not me, we are all empty. We are all worthless. Boomstick: Because of this bleak outlook on humanity, consider the screaming of thousands of souls as a lullaby, Kimblee loathes hypocrites whose actions go against his ideals and finds enjoyment in putting his own life on the line against the likes of Scar and Alphonse Elric. :Kimblee: What can be more beautiful than doing a job that puts your soul at risk?! That's what it means to be alive! Wiz: But you also have to consider Kimblee's personal trump card: A State Military issued Philosopher's Stone. Secretly created from the souls of numerous people sacrificed by the higher up of Ametrian government to produce it, it allows an alchemist to circumvent the Laws of Equivalent Exchange to an extent to temporary increase their powers. In Kimblee's case, he can produce far more powerful explosions than he would had on his own. Combined with Kimblee's ideals and experience, he can extremely dangerous to those around him. :Kimblee: The one thing worse than death is to avert your eyes from it. Look straight at the people you kill. Don’t take your eyes off of them for a second. And don’t forget them, because I promise that they won’t forget you. TALLY RESULTS *Attack Potency and speed: His attacks having enough strength to wipe out towns, ignoring an opponent's conventional durability, Kimblee can move at around Mach 5. *Strength: Kimblee's physical blows, augmented by his alchemy, have enough force to wreck a room. * Durability: He can tank his weakest explosions, which could wipe out a city block. * Stamina: High * Range: City block+ * Intelligence: Skilled combatant * Weaknesses: Arrogance * Rank: Nuke (High 7-C) Pre Fight Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. In terms of intelligence, durability, and stamina, Deidara and Kimblee are evenly matched. But Deidara has the edge due to the attack potency and range of his explosives. Wiz: While Kimblee's alchemic attacks are effective in close-to-mid range attacks, the destructive capacity of his explosions further heighted by use of a Philosopher's Stone, Deidara makes up for that in speed that he can use to put distance between himself and his opponents so he can pelt them with explosives. But anything can happen in a Death Battle. And now that the combatants are set.... Boomstick: The fireworks are about to fly! It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE :Shippuden OST - Dark Clouds The scene open to vast desert ruins as two figures walk towards them. They are the Akatsuki's Sasori and Deidara, the two having been walking for days towards the Hidden Sand Village. However, due to a sandstorm, they have apparently been walking in circles before coming across the ruins. "I think you got us lost, hmmm," Deidara suddenly said. "We're not lost," Sasori said with an annoyed tone to his voice. "Of course," Deidara assured his annoyed partner as they enter the ruins to make camp for a while. "Sasori, my Man. It's okay to admit you got us lost," Deidara said in a mocking tone as he was having a snack. "Keep talking me down like that...and I'll kill you!," Sasori threatening said. "Now are you sure that one bag you brought with you is enough?," Sasori asked. "Yeah. Sasori, my Man," Deidara replied. "Those philistines at your hometown are about to see that fleeting moments are the epitome of true art. Because art...is an explosion." Deidara shouted while throwing his hands in the air. “Now, now.” A voice rang out. Deidara and Sasori turn to see a man with black-hair jumping down from a high point. Seeing the figure is wearing a white suit with matching top hat and jacket, two ninja sense a large amount of killing intent that borders on being inhuman. "The sound, the circumference, and the destruction. Such an explosion would be a work of art. "However, your style lacks something important." "Lacking, hmmm," Deidara said in huffed annoyance as the dark-haired man chuckled in amusement. "If there was the sound of screaming and a reddened landscape, I could see in my league. For what is TRUE art without carnage?" As Kimblee drawled, he flexed his hands, each having a alchemic mark that sparks for a brief moment. Seconds later, the two Akatsuki members find their route sealed by a large explosion that brought down a ruined building. :Shippuden OST - Stalemate "True Art, hmmm," Deidara remarked, annoyed as he flings his hat away. "Sasori, my man. I'm going to teach this philistine a lesson of what true art is about." "Whatever. Just don't keep me waiting...or I'll kill you." With that, Sasori jumps his way up the building boarding their way. "Now then," Deidara started while placing his hand in his sachet. "You're about to admire my art before your death!" Making a pity clap with his hands, Kimblee removed his hat in a mock-polite fashion and smirked. In his mind, this is going to be fun. He then throws the hat at Deidara. FIGHT! Kimblee smirked and quickly placed his exposed palms on the ground, causing the land under Deidara's feet to explode. But Deidara sees it coming and jumps into the air while conjuring a clay owl to hop on seconds before the explosion. The alchemist glances up at his airborne foe and watched Deidara hovered just above him as he takes another helping on clay for his sachets. "You must be pretty good to change the chemical makeup of something." Deidara praised. "But let's see how you deal with a true masterpiece." Deciding to use C1 explosives on his opponent, Deidara produces a few clay birds to dive bomb Kimblee. Kimblee dodges them as they explode on contact with the ground, dashing into a nearby building. Deidara smirks as he placed his both hands into his sachets, having his bird descend slightly while extending his arms so the mouths on them would vomit clay to the ground. Within moments, two Clay Dolls are created and are sent in after Kimblee. Inside, seeing his opponent to be smart enough to enter the building, Kimblee manages to subdue one of the Clay Dolls while finding himself dodging the other's club-like arms before it manages to attach itself on the alchemist and then detonates on Deidara's command. The building collapses to the ground from the explosion, black smoke rising from the ruins. "Not much of a fight, hmmm." Kimblee was about to leave when he hears something rising out of the flaming ashes. "Impressive use of power." Kimblee complimented, clapping while wearing his tattered white jacket. While Kimblee is impressed with Deidara's methods, he refuses to let it kill him. "My turn!" :Alchemist Brotherhood OST - Battle Scherzo Kimblee rushes towards Deidara, dodging most of the ninja's C1 creations, including the Clay Owl. It soon comes to a bare-fist fight with Deidara dodging Kimblee's hands before landing a punch combo to knock the alchemist back, conjuring Clay Spiders to jump Kimblee. But Kimblee throws some rocks on his person, which he imbued with his alchemy, at the Clay Spiders. The two explosives cancel each other out while Kimblee stumbles back up while deciding to finish this fight with his trump card: a Philosopher's Stone. Kimblee regurgitates the Philiosopher's Stone he was keeping in his stomach, picking up the vomit-covered stone as he feels a shiver down his spine as he is ready for round two. Kimblee then claps his hands together and an array of red sparks surrounds him. Deidara sees what is about to occur and quickly jumps into the air on a clay hawk that barely escapes a blast more potent than the last. Deidara is forced to jump off his steed, skidding across the ground hard and having a livid expression as he gets up. The ninja decides playtime is over and places both hands into his sachets before bringing them together to form his personal favorite creation: C-2 Dragon. Kimblee watches as Deidara gets on the dragon's back as it takes flight, taking cover as the ninja has the dragon split out dozens of sphere-like explosives to carpet bomb the city streets. Within moments, about a block or two have been destroyed with the rest of the city ruins on fire. Deidara notices the tattered white jacket of Kimblee drifting against the wind, noticing the alchemist revealing himself to have escaped the carpet bombing. Both Deidara and Kimblee have matching expressions on their faces, the ninja having his clay dragon sacrifice a fragment of its tail to spit out a smaller dragon that is shot at Kimblee. Kimblee responds by using the Philosopher's Stone, sacrificing a soul or two, to infuse enough energy in a throwing stone to detonate the missile dragon. The resulting explosion provided cover for Kimblee to hide, Deidara now mad as he lowered the dragon to find him while having his creation reduce its tail to create missiles to level the remaining buildings so the alchemist would have no where to hide. But Kimblee has other plans, hiding on top of a building and uses nearly a dozen souls to augment his alchemy to obliterate the area of the ruins the dragon is under. The resulting dust cloud blinds Deidara as the force of the explosion causes the dragon to crash into the building Kimblee is hiding. Kimblee jumps off the building as the dragon hits the building, causing a massive explosion that levels the city block.... Minutes later, the flash from the explosion resides to show the ruins in more ruins than before the fight has begun. Deidara emerges from the wreckage of a partially damaged by still standing building. Deidara's cloak is in tatters as Kimblee, having landed on the building prior to the dragon's crash, walking up to him. "At the end of the day, humans have no meaning nor impact." With a smirk on his face, Kimblee grabs Deidara by the collar so he can slug his opponent in the stomach with an open-palm thrust that would transmit a transmutation to alchemically convert Deidara's bodily fluids into an explosive. But Kimblee finds he was punching a Clay Clone that restrains him as the real Deidara appears behind him with residue clay on his mouth while retorting, "Now let's see how much of an impact my art can make on you!" Deidara then conjures a clay bird to take flight, making a hand signal that causes the Clay Clone to rupture. Freed, Kimblee was about to resume his attack when Deidara quickly made another hand signal. Within seconds, Kimblee notices his body beginning to dissolve as the millions of explosives he unknowingly breathed in begin their work. Kimblee attempts to use the Philosopher's Stone to stop the micro-explosions before his hand dissolved and the stone fell to the ground. Kimblee spend his final moments smiling as his body is reduced to nothing. K.O.! Picking up the Philosopher's Stone, Deidara sets off to meet up with Sasori while Kimblee's hat is dancing in the wind blowing into what remains of the ruins. Results Boomstick: What was an explosive climax. Wiz: In a one-on-one fight on open terrain, Deidara would have the obvious advantage over Kimblee due his preference to attack from long distances with lots of space between himself and his opponent. But Kimblee managed to last long in the fight as he used both the city ruins and his Philosopher's Stone to keep the ninja on his toes. But while Kimblee survived being blow up by explosions no different to Deidara's C1 and C2 clay explosives, he is no match for the C-4 Garura. Boomstick: And that's one of Deidara's most dangerous moves. Deidara also used a C-3 explosive that nearly destroyed the Hidden Sand Village and his last resort C-0 which turns him into a bomb with a explosion that can cover 10 kilometers. No more matter what, this fight was ultimately in Deidara's favor. Wiz: True, but at least Kimblee went out with a bang and a smile on his face. Polls Poll 1 Who are you rooting for? Deidara Kimblee Poll 2 Give your opinion of the Deidara/Kimblee match Accurate Inaccurate Inbetween Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016